The present disclosure relates to a charging device.
In general, home appliances such as a cleaner use a battery for user convenience and utilize wireless technologies to perform cleaning by using only power of a battery for a certain time without connection to a power source.
However, due to limitations in battery capacity and weight, batteries that can be installed in home appliances are limited. In addition, there are limitations in that the home appliances wirelessly driven by using batteries are lower in output than electric home appliances to which power is always supplied.
Recently, with advances in battery technology, high voltage batteries which are charged with a high peak voltage exceeding about 42.4 V have been developed.
As the prior art document related to a charging device for a battery, there is Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2004-0023140, entitled “Charging Station for Robot Cleaner.”
According to the above-mentioned prior art document, since a charging terminal is exposed to the outside, the robot cleaner is configured so that one side thereof comes into contact with the charging terminal. However, in such a charging structure, since the charging terminal is exposed to the outside to increase the risk of electric shock, it is difficult to use the charging structure for charging a battery at a high voltage.